Market Madness
by The Mocking J
Summary: While exploring the Christmas Market, our puzzled heroes encounter a street performer.


**[[ _A Christmas RT/PL crossover, by request of Tamishii. This is just a fun little oneshot that doesn't relate to Puzzling Rhythms in any way._**

 **Spoilers: _Some for Curious Village, Spectre's Call and Emperor's Treasure_** _ **.**_

 **Set: _After the above games._ ]]**

* * *

Layton wasn't one to force alcohol upon his friends, but he felt that perhaps a glass of mulled wine was in order for Clark. The Tritons had asked the professor and Flora to join them in Paris for Christmas, and yet Clark was far from merry at the moment.

"How could I let this happen…? _"_ Fake snow crunched under Clark's feet as he paced back and forth.

Raising his hands, Hershel reasoned, "Now Clark, there is no cause for alarm."

"I'm a disgrace of a husband. A dunce!"

"Don't be silly, Dad," Luke said. "Mum won't mind—"

"No, Luke," Clark tugged at his beard. "I was so preoccupied with organizing the trip that I forgot your mother's _present_. On Christmas Eve too!"

"Fortunately, you couldn't be in a better location for some last minute shopping," Layton smiled. They were standing on the edge of the Champs-Élysées Christmas Market.

"Brenda and Flora will be back from the Tuileries Garden soon," Clark fretted, looking ready to tear out his facial hair.

"Then we should start searching immediately."

Luke didn't have to be told twice. He dashed to the nearest chalet decorated with candy canes, sugarplum fairies and gingerbread men. "Look, at all the sweets!" Luke drooled. "Ooh, chocolate truffles— Mum would _love_ those!"

"You can get some for her if you like," Clark said. "But you're not allowed to eat any until we see her." He purchased the truffles in a stripy little bag.

"Can't I just have _one?_ Please, Dad?"

"You can wait, Luke."

"Pleeease… Professor?"

Luke munched on his truffle as they explored the market. There were several stalls displaying fine wine, cheeses, candied chestnuts, marzipan and other bonbons. Mouthwatering though they appeared, Luke already wanted to give Brenda what was left of the truffles, so Clark had to choose something aside from treats. Hershel suggested the clothes chalet. Embarrassedly, Clark admitted he wouldn't know where to start with ladies' fashions.

"Dad never takes off his suit and tie," Luke snickered.

"Such smart attire is the sign of a true gentleman."  
"Thank you, Hershel," Clark huffed, fixing his tie.

"But Professor, you look way trendier than Dad _and_ you're a true gentleman!"

"There is nothing wrong with looking _smart_ ," Clark said. He pointed to one of the many performers in the street. "See that young man? He can't be much older than you, but he's wearing a snappy suit and tie."

The boy Clark was referring to indeed had on a red tie, a dark blue suit— and a fedora hat to boot. His dancing had attracted quite a crowd. Luke squeezed to the front when a small white dog joined the dancer. In a striking finale, the dancer threw off his fedora for the dog to catch in his mouth. When the dog ran around the circle of spectators, everyone laughed and dropped money into the hat. Luke unfortunately didn't have any loose change, but he handed over a chocolate truffle. The dog bobbed his head and returned to his master's side.

"Show's over, folks!" The boy announced with a bow. _"Merci_ for your kind donations."

"Bravo!" Luke clapped ecstatically. "Encore!"

"I'm afraid I have to run now." Taking his hat and his earnings, the young dancer went on his way. The dog yapped in thanks to Luke before following after the boy.

"Come along, Luke," Clark called. "I've just found the perfect gift."

He and the professor were stood in front of a stall selling Christmas ornaments. Clark showed Luke the one he had picked out for Brenda– a snow globe with an angel floating in the center.

Luke grinned. "It's really pretty. Mum will love it!"

"I hope so…" Clark sighed wistfully as the salesman wrapped the present for him.

However, as the three of them started to walk away, the dancer from earlier approached the stall. Luke paused to pet the dog and he heard the dancer say, "I'll take that angel snow globe now, please."

 _"_ _Désolé,_ _mon ami_ ," the salesman replied. "I gave away the last one a minute ago."

 _"What?_ But I just got all this money…" The dancer held up his jingling hat dejectedly.

The salesman apologized again and offered to sell him something else, but the dancer shook his head. "Forget about it."

Leaving Luke, the dog licked his owner's hand. "Hrrrn…"

"Yeah, I know. It would've been perfect for Marie, but there's nothin' we can do."

Luke bit his lip. It sounded like the boy had a special person in his life. He'd worked really hard to get that snow globe and now it was gone. As much as Luke wanted to see his mum happy, she would understand. But would his dad?

"Wait here," he told the boy. He ran after his father and the professor and explained the predicament. Clark clutched the snow globe closely, glancing at the boy. He was a sharp dresser and a sublime dancer, but he was also a stranger. Did Luke really want to give away Brenda's gift?

"It's the right thing to do," Luke insisted.

"But your mother…" Clark faltered. "Oh, alright."

He went to hand the snow globe to the dancer, who gaped at him "R-really? Are you sure?"

The dancer was about to trade him the money in his hat, but Clark muttered, "Don't worry about it." Surely Brenda would appreciate a bottle of wine, even if it wasn't as sentimental…

"Thank you so much! Still, I need to repay you somehow." The boy pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "For the Paris Opéra tonight! I have a friend performing there, so I don't need them." He winked. " _Joyeux Noël_ and _au revoir!"_

Clark blinked at the tickets as the boy and his dog ran off. Hopefully Brenda would enjoy the opera. 'Hershel, would you mind watching Luke this evening?"


End file.
